Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2007-269307 disclosed related technology pertaining to a change in an operational reactive force of an accelerator pedal corresponding to an inter-vehicle distance with a preceding vehicle. According to the device disclosed in said related technology, by detecting the inter-vehicle distance with the preceding vehicle and increasing the reactive force of the accelerator pedal in accordance with a decrease in the inter-vehicle distance, the driver is alerted. Then, based on a detected running state of the host vehicle, the relationship is corrected so that the driving torque of the host vehicle is decreased with respect to the operational quantity of the accelerator pedal such that the operational reactive force of the accelerator pedal can be more easily noticed by the driver. Consequently, the operational quantity required of the driver to depress the accelerator pedal to maintain the vehicle speed is increased. As a result, the reactive force applied to the accelerator pedal can be actively noticed by the driver. Then, when the preceding vehicle leaves, or the preceding vehicle changes lanes so that it is no longer ahead of the host vehicle, and there is no need for a decrease correction for the output level of the engine torque, the relationship of the engine torque generation quantity to the accelerator pedal depression quantity is reset to normal characteristics.